1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to High Definition Television (HDTV), and more particularly, to HDTVs in which various adjustments are made based on adjustment data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, HDTVs use digitized signal processing with a greater number of scanning lines (compared to conventional TVs) with insignificant loss in signal quality, generating high-definition video display.
HDTVs generally include a memory, with control information for displaying video signals, and a microcomputer for processing the video signals based on the control information within the memory. In general, the control information relates to display conditions, non-limiting examples of which may include brightness, hue, and contrast.
In general, all control information is pre-set to some standard as initial factory settings in a factor during the assembly of the HDTV, which can later be changed according to user preferences. Control information changes may also be required when the HDTV is repaired. During maintenance or repair work, a utility worker opens a case of the HDTV and unpacks a set of internal electronics etc. to do the maintenance work.
However, in unpacking the HDTV set, there have been a number of working steps required for analysis and adjustment. Also, due to such work itself might induce another error. Furthermore, due to such analysis and adjustment, additional adjusting equipment has been necessary, being one of the reasons for pushing up the cost.
The Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-346234 (Cited Document 1) discloses a construction in which a memory of the television receiver is updated by a signal-stopping circuit for stopping communication of a signal between a microcomputer and the memory, and a memory updating circuit comprising a conversion means for signals from a video input terminal and a conversion means for signals from an audio output terminal. With the construction shown in the cited document 1, it is not necessary to unpack the set. However, it is necessary to newly add a memory updating circuit even though it may be a simple one. Therefore, the construction shown in the cited document 1 cannot solve the problem of pushing up the cost.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 64-27392 (Cited Document 2) discloses a technology, in the inspection of a display, wherein control data of the internal electronics is shown on the display so that a user can make sure that the operation and what is shown on the display correspond to each other. The construction of the cited document 2 can reduce the burden on the worker. However, it is still necessary to unpack the set and the problems accompanying such a process cannot be solved.